Deus Ex Machina: Nighttime Blues
by ShadowFlame1
Summary: Kiedy jedna gildia Sojuszu robi sobię bibe w mieście, wtedy mogą tylko iskry iść...


_"Deus Ex Machina - nightlife blues" by Jim _

_Disclaimer: All characters used in this fan-fiction are fictious and had been taken from World of Warcraft(r). World of Warcraft(r), the names of cities, races and locations are under the copyright of Blizzard Entertainment. I do not own them. No profit will be taken from the information stated in this fan-fiction._

_(this fan-fiction is suitable for readers who are over 16 years of age, due to vile language, rape scenes and homosexual activities)_

_- Piwa! Więcej piwa do...hik! cholery!! - ryknął mocno już podpity paladyn na całą oberżę. Jego kompani, mniej lub bardziej wstawieni, zerkneli na niego. Mężczyzna siedzący obok niego, też paladyn, odezwał się jako pierwszy._

_- Zamknij się, Al! Wiem, że ogołociłeś własną sakwę z pieniędzy, ale nam nie musisz! - rzekł. Rudowłosy od razu do niego skoczył._

_- Chcesz się bić? - wypluł. - Czy pietra masz, co Jim? - _

_Paladyn o długich brunatnych włosach, pokaźnych wąsach i brodzie jedynie westchnął._

_- Siadaj! - pociągnął Ala za rękę a ten opadł na krzesło. Zasygnalizował skinieniem do barmana, by podszedł. - Oberżysto, trochę miodu dla mojego przyjaciela! - _

_Barman, który właśnie kończył czyścić metalowy kubek, zrobił niepewną minę i zmarszczył brwi._

_- Z największym szacunkiem, Ojcze Paladynie, ale czy nie uważasz, że twój przyjaciel ma juz dość? - powiedział. Al otarł ręką usta i łypnął na niego pijackim wzrokiem._

_- Ne gadaj tyle, tylcho rób so mówi! - _

_Jim kiwnął głową, nakazując barmanowi wykonanie polecenia. Ten sięgnął po jeden z większych dębowych kufli na miód pitny._

_- Jeden? So, nie napyesz sze ze mno? - burknął Al._

_- Dwa, proszę! - rzekł Jim do barmana._

_Po chwili stały przed nimi dwa kufle przedniego mocnego trunku prosto z najstarszych beczek w Stormwind. Al bez wahania chwycił swój i jednym haustem wypił pół pinty. Jim ledwo przechylił swój. Rudowłosy paladyn przetarł dłonią usta i westchnął, na twarzy miał wyraz błogości. Jim odłożył kufel i spojrzał na resztę lady, gdzie siedziała elita jego gildii._

_- Powinniśmy się przemianować na "Boże, uchowaj!" - pomyślał i przyłożył rękę do czoła, czując jak upojenie alkoholowe miesza się ze wstydem._

_Marek i Yaxley, siedzący obok potężni magowie, spali i brodzili gęstą śliną po ladzie. Yaxley mamrotał coś o tym, że brat wisi mu kupę kasy, i że jak mu jej nie odda to do końca życia będzie miał barana za brata. Dosłownie, barana. Marek nic nie mówił, tylko chichotał na przemian z długimi chrapnieciami. Bezi, jedyny krasnolud w drużynie, i Holye pojedynkowali się na ilość wypitych kieliszków sznapsa. Przerażające bylo to, że góra naczyń rosła a oni nie tracili werwy. Borda Beziego była cała posklejana od rozlanego alkoholu a Holye zaczął nawet pić "na oślep", oblewając przy tym osoby siedzące za nim. Oboje byli czerwoni na twarzach jak orki z Outlandów a wzrok mieli tak mętny, że Swamp of Sorrow to przy nich przeflitrowana woda. Pod ścianą, na krześle siedział nieprzytomny Junak, nocny elf. W jego ramionach spoczywała otwarta baryłka whisky, na oko jakieś pięć, może sześć litrów. Jak szybko ją otworzył, tak szybko ją wypił i równie szybko odpłynął. Lubił być szybki. Azax przepadł jak tylko obalił pierwszą butelkę rumu. Jedynie jego ubrania leżące w nieładzie na ziemi przypominały o jego uczestnictwie w zabawie. _

_- Jim, chłope! PYJ! - ryknął nagle Al i wcisnął Jimowi kufel w usta. Nie odstawił póki był pusty. Paladyn prawie zachłystnął się i musiał odkaszleć część miodu. Zakręciło mu sie w głowie._

_- Al, do jasnej cholery! - zaklął._

_- Czo? - rzekł Al, nie tracąc podsyconego etanolem poczucia humoru._

_- Nie rób tak więcej! - odparł Jim, mocno poddenerwowany._

_Al machnął jedynie ręką._

_- Uech! Nie umiesz se bawiś! - patrzył jak jego rozmówca odchodzi z drobnymi odchyłami. - A chzie ty idziesz? -_

_- Gdzieś, gdzie mnie nie uduszą. - taką odpowiedź uzyskał. _

_Jim odszedł od lady i ruszył w stronę stolika w rogu sali. Siedziały tam cztery piękne kobiety. Trzy z nich były nadzwyczaj wysokie jak na resztę damskiego towarzystwa w gospodzie, miały również długie szpiczaste uszy i srebrne, niemalże białe oczy, od których bił widzialny blask. Czwarta kobieta była jeszcze bardziej niezwykła. Jej oczy były jak opale, miała krótkie, zakręcone różki wyrastające jej ze skroni a jej nogi zginały się w miejscach. Wzdłuż szyi, tóż za policzkami spływały jej "wąsiki" skóry - niby warkoczyki, lecz nie mające z nimi nic wspólnego. Na stoliku, który otaczały, stała otwarta butelka słodkiego darnassiańskiego wina i cztery kielichy. Kobiety te rozmawiały o czymś z rozbawieniem, chichocząc często i popijając. Jim podszedł do nich._

_- Przepraszam drogie panie. Czy można? - spytał się, siląc się na powagę mimo buzujących w jego głowie promili._

_Rogata dziewczyna złożyła ręce na blacie i wsparła dłońmi podbródek, zerkając na paladyna bardzo jednoznacznie._

_- Jak ładnie poprosisz, Ojcze Paladynie. - wyszeptała zalotnie._

_Jim zmarszczył brwi i podrapał się po głowie._

_- Wookia, proszę cię. Nie teraz. Łeb mi peka. - _

_Draenejka zaśmiała się. Jedna z nocnych elfek wstała i wzieła krzesło z pobliskiego stołu, po czym podała je paladynowi._

_- Proszę, Mistrzu. - powiedziała dziewczęcym głosem._

_Jim skinął do niej głową i uśmiechnął się. Tak przywykł dziękować swojej wychowance. Miała niebieski odcień skóry i była dobrze zbudowana, choć mocne mięśnie to była cecha naturalna u nocnych elfów. W tym gronie miała najkrótsze włosy, sięgały jej bowiem do ramion a rozczesana na boki grzywka spływała jej gładko po policzkach. Włosy pozostałych elfek były jaśniejszych odcieni i sięgały nawet dolnych partii pleców. Miała również węższe wargi i szersze usta niż one, no i była zawsze uśmiechnięta. Jej oczy nie były tak pełne jak ich, były skosniejsze, ale to tylko dodawało jej uroku. Jak białowłosa elfka po jej lewicy, nie miała bojowych znaków na twarzy. Zielonowłosa elfka o ciemnoróżowym kolorze skóry po jej prawicy posiadała takie. Miały kształt kruka o rozpiętych skrzydłach. Każda z kobiet miała inną suknię na sobie. Jedynie uczennica Jima miała na sobie stylową niebieską koszulę, pas i czarne, materiałowe spodnie. Nosiła też wysokie do połowy łydek ciężkie buty wykonane z czarnej skóry._

_- O czym z takim entuzjazmem rozprawiacie? - spytał gdy już usadowił się przy nich._

_Elfka o zielonych włosach przemówiła jako pierwsza._

_- Rozmawiałyśmy o tym, jak to będzie, kiedy pobiorę się z Kayrą. - zachichotała._

_- Calipso... - zarumieniła się elfka._

_- Ta, jak to będzie... - odezwała się białowłosa. - Kto na górze a kto na dole. - chwyciła za kielich i pociągnęła zdrowo._

_- Sigil...proszę... - rumieniec Kayry przybrał dość soczysty i ciemny kolor. Calipso też poczuła ciepło na policzkach. _

_Jim uśmiechnął się szczerze i pogłaskał ją po głowie. Kayra spojrzała na niego wzrokiem dziecka. Tak jak maluch patrzy na kochanego rodzica._

_- Rób co chcesz. Niech rozsądek i sumienie będą ci przewodnikiem. - powiedział paladyn dumnym tonem._

_- Dziekuje. - odpowiedziała._

_Wookia odstawiła pusty kielich._

_- Jim, mój drogi, czyżbyś właśnie jaj błogosławił? - spytała, nie kryjąc rozbawienia. Jim zaśmiał się i przytulił Kayre do siebie._

_- A co mam jej żałować? - ryknął i nalał trochę wina do kielicha swej uczennicy. - Zdrowie! -_

_Wszystkie wypiły zgodnie. Nagle przez oberżę przetoczył się czyjś pijany głos._

_- Jim! Ło żesz kurnasz! So ty z babami szedzisz? - _

_- Zosztaw ko, Berzi! On sze pawić nie umi! - krzyknął Al._

_Jim przez chwilkę zamarzył, by znaleść się gdzieś indziej. Zastukał palcami o blat i pochylił się nieco bardziej nad stołem._

_- Jim, coś cię trapi? Jakoś nieswojo wyglądasz... - spytała Sigil. Paladyn parsknął i wyszczerzył zęby._

_- Słyszałem, że nasze elitarne gildie zbierają się w bazie Forest Song w Ashenvale. - rzekł._

_- Czyżby planowali najazd na Orgrimmar? - zdziwiła się Calipso. - Przecież to szaleństwo! - _

_- A i tak mamy z Hordą napięte stosunki. - dodała Kayra._

_- Ty też chciałeś pójść, prawda Jim? - wtrąciła Wookia._

_Brunatnowłosy mężczyzna westchnął._

_- Tak, chciałem iść. Walka to o wiele lepsze zajęcie niż chlanie. Przynajmniej nie masz kaca na drugi dzień. - i uśmiechnął się. _

_- A swoją drogą, czemu dzisiaj chcą najeżdżać na Orgrimmar? - powiedziała Kayra. Jim przybrał trochę poważniejszy wyraz twarzy._

_- Przyjechała delegacja z Undercity. Zdaje mi się, że Sylvanas coś knuje. A jeśli nie ona to napewno jej demoniczny pomagier, Varimathras czy jak mu tam było. - rzekła Sigil, lekko mrużąc oczy._

_- Przytulanka i Saylor poszli to sprawdzić. - _

_Wszyscy skierowali swe spojrzenia na Wookie. Siedziała wygodnie oparta o oparcie krzesła, noga założona na nogę i skrzyżowane ręce._

_- Czemu nic o tym nie wiem? - spytała Calipso, pochmurniejąc nieco._

_- Przecież mówiłam ci rano! - powiedziała Draenejka._

_- Spałam do południa... - _

_Wookia podrapała się po policzku, po czym odchrząknęła i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, mrużąc oczy._

_- Ano rzeczywiście. - powiedziała. - Widocznie zapomniałam. -_

_- Jak to zapomniałaś? Po to są oficerowie, żeby mnie informować o takich sprawach! Trzeba było mnie obudzić! -_

_- Dobrze, dobrze! Nie bulwersuj się tak! -_

_- Ja się mam nie bulwersować? - Calipso wstała i uderzyła pięścią w stół. - Do jasnej cholery! Przecież oni mogą tam zginąć! -_

_- Demonizujesz... - Wookia machnęła na nią ręką. _

_- Wookia! - Calipso zbliżyła się do Draenejki. Na twarzy malowała się wściekłość. Chwyciła ją za kołnierz szaty i podniosła na wysokość, w której ich oczy się zrównały. - Zwariowałaś do reszty? - _

_- Stoisz za blisko, Cal. - rzekła Wookia i zmarszczyła brwi. Wykonała gest ręką i przy użyciu magii odepchneła elfkę z taką siłą, że ta wpadła na sąsiedni stolik. Spadła ze strzaskanego blatu na brzuch._

_- Cal! - krzyknęła Kayra i wstała._

_Wszyscy się na nie patrzyli, nawet ci najbardziej pijani. Cal wstała z pomocą Kayry. Z ust ciekła jej krew i nie mogła wyprostować. Wookia stała niewzruszona, z kamienną twarzą. Nie ruszyło ją nawet to, że zraniła bliską przyjaciółkę, mniejsza już o przywódczynię gildii._

_- Wookia, co ty...!? - zaczęła Kayra ale Calipso wyrwała jej się z rąk i rzuciła się na kapłankę._

_Ta złączyła ręce i zaczęła wymawiać inkantacje. Jasne światło otoczyło jej dłonie. Już miała rzucić zaklęcie kiedy poczuła but Cal na swojej twarzy. Zaklęcie zostało przerwane. Moc otaczająca ręce Wookii znikła a ona sama upadła na drewnianą podłogę. Potrząsła głową i splunęła krwią, po czym wspięła się na kolana. W jej dłoni pojawiła się czarna kula. Calipso widząc to szybko chwyciła za nóż, który trzymała schowany w bucie._

_- Przestańcie! - krzyknęła niebieskowłosa elfka._

_Nagle z podłogi wybiły wielkie i mocne pnącza i oplotły szczelnie ich ciała, unieruchamiając je i przytwierdzając do podłoża. Zaraz po tym obie kobiety otoczyła jasna, owalna poświata._

_- CZY JA MOGĘ, DO JASNEJ CHOLERY, WIEDZIEĆ CO WY WYPRAWIACIE? - ryknął Jim na całą kantynę. Panowała grobowa cisze wśród innych zebranych. Paladyn był wściekły. Tak złego nie widziano go od bardzo dawna. Prawa brew drgała mu nieustannie. Ręce miał skierowane ku obu splątanym postaciom a otaczała je ta sama świetlista łuna._

_- Sigil, rozplącz je. Już nic nie zrobią. -_

_Elfka wyrwała swoją laskę z podłogi a oplatające korzenie powoli odeszły od ciał i wróciły pod ziemię. Ostatni zasklepił dziurę w podłodzę zanim zniknął. Sama stała z dość ponurą miną, co było do niej zupełnie niepodobne. Widocznie od czasu do czasu umiała się zdoyć na powagę, nie tylko w obliczu najazdu Hordy._

_Calipso i Wookia nadal mierzyły się wzrokiem, wciąż rozjuszone i wściekłe na siebie. Elfka kurczowo trzymała dłoń na rękojeści noża a Draenejka ukończyłaby inkantacje Shadow Bolta gdyby jej nie przerwano. Wiedziała, że to dość silne zaklęcie, lecz była to pierwsza rzecz jaka przyszła jej wtedy na myśl. Cal też odruchowo złapała za najbliższy ostry przedmiot, by z błyskawiczną szybkością i precyzją zadać śmiertelny cios._

_- Jesli chcecie się bić to załatwcie to na dworze! - rzekł Jim. - Przynajmniej nie przy niej! - skierował swoje spojrzenie na niebieskowłosą elfkę. Cal i Wookia też spojrzały. Kayra ledwo stała na nogach. Dygotała na całym ciele. Jej oddech był płytki i nierówny. Jej srebrzyste oczy były rozwarte szeroko i zmrożone w przerażeniu. Z ust znikł niegdysiejszy uśmiech. Była w głębokim szoku..._

_- Ledwo osiągnęła dorosłość w latach Nocnych Elfów. Oszczędźcie jej takich widoków. - wskazał na Cal._

_- Jaki ty jej przykład dajesz?! Czy tak wygląda idol? Nie sądze! - skarcił ją. - Tak nierozważne zachowanie nie jest do ciebie podobne! Narażasz naszą gildie na utratę reputacji! Wiem, że chodzi o twoją siostrę, i że się martwisz. Ja też się martwię! Ale jest z nią Saylor, a on nie pozwoli jej skrzywdzić. - _

_Cal nic nie powiedziała. Teraz zwrócił się do Wookii._

_- Odbiło ci, kapłanko?? Rzucasz zaklęcia wśród nieuzbrojonych i cywili? Kogo chciałaś zabić?? Ta bójka to głównie twoja wina! Przez twoją zapominalskość omal sie nie pozabijałyście! Jak mogłaś zapomnieć o tak ważnej sprawie!? Szczyt bezmyślności! -_

_- O tak, mów mi jeszcze, Ojcze Paladynku... - bąknęła i odwróciła wzrok, jednocześnie rumieniejąc._

_Jim zgrzytnął zębami i jeszcze bardziej zmarszczył brwi. Przemyślał jednak swoje wcześniejsze słowa. Opuścił ręce i wypuścił obie kobiety ze złocistych objęć Świętej Tarczy. Westchnął._

_- Mistrzu ... - _

_Jim obrócił się do niej._

_- Jak chcesz, możesz bawić się do rana. Ja wychodze. - rzucił przelotne spojrzenie Cal i Draenejce. - Jade do Durotaru odszukać Przytulankę i Saylora. Kto wie, może i mnie wkońcu odnajdzie przeznaczenie... - _

_A w drzwiach dodał._

_- ... za Arthasa ominęło mnie szerokim łukiem. - i wyszedł._

_- Mistrzu! - Kayra pobiegła do drzwi. Wyjrzała na ciemne ulice Stormwind, ale nikogo nie było w pobliżu. Spojrzała na ziemie i zobaczyła znikające, złociste ślady podków. Jej mistrz odjechał na Świętym Rumaku. Usłyszała za sobą zbliżające się kroki. Cal wyłoniła się cienia korytarza. Minę miała nietęgą. Zobaczyła wychowankę Jima tuż przy wejściu._

_- Wybacz, jesli cię zawiodłam. Strasznie głupio wyszło. - bąknęła, kiedy się z nią zrównała. - Wybacz... -_

_Kayra stała w ciszy, czasami tylko zerkając na wylot ulicy Parkowej._

_- Pojadę z nim. Nie zostawie go tak samego. Boje się, że zrobi coś nieodpowiedniego... - zwiesiła głowę._

_- Poczekaj! - usłyszały głos biegnący z sali. Obejrzały się. Wookia biegła w ich stronę._

_- Chyba nie myślałaś, że puszczę cię z nim samą, co? - znów się uśmiechała. - Z resztą, co on beze mnie zrobi? - _

_Cal spojarzała na nią niepewnie i jakby z rezerwą._

_- Miał racje. Spartoliłam sprawę. - wystawiła język. - Powinnam ci o tym powiedzieć, kiedy był czas. Przepraszam cię, źle postąpiłam. - wyciągnęła do niej ręke. - Wybacz mi. -_

_Calipso ujęła jej dłoń po chwili zastanowienia. Dosłownie pięć minut temu chciały się pozabijać a teraz miały razem jechać do kraju Hordy, do samego jej centrum. Widocznie wino dało się we znaki._

_- To chyba ja powinnam cię przeprosić. Źle zareagowałam. Niepotrzebna agresja. - zarumieniła się. - To przez to wino pewnie. - _

_- OBIE JESTEŚCIE GŁUPIE! - krzyknęła Kayra i przytuliła je obie. Po policzkach ciekły jej dwa długie strumienie łez. Łkała oparta na ich ramionach. - NIE STRASZCIE MNIE TAK WIECEJ! -_

_Kobiety poczuły lekkie zażenowanie. Objeły ją mocno. Fakt, mogły inaczej postąpić, mniejsza o innych członków gildii i cywilów, ale ze względu na jej wciąż młody wiek._

_- Przepraszamy. - szepnęła Calipso._

_Elfka odchyliła delikatnie głowę i pocałowała dziewczyne w usta. Kayra czuła, jak zalewa ją fala spokoju. Łzy przestały płynąć a na policzkach wystąpił rumieniec. Przymknęła oczy i oddała pocałunek. Przycisnęła Cal mocniej do swojego ciała, tak że czuła mocno jej ciepło. Wymieniły jeszcze kilka pocałunków, zanim młodsza elfka puściła Cal. Oddychała głęboko a jej całą twarz pokrywał szkarłat._

_- Jedźcie już. Bądźcie ostrożne. - szepnęła._

_Calipso kiwnęła głową i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Wookia schyliła się i musnęła ją wargami w czoło._

_- Ciekawa forma przeprosin. Muszę ją zastosować na Jimie. - mrugnęła do niej okiem._

_- Teraz wy! - rzekła Sigil, opierając się o futrynę drzwi. Wskazała na Calipso i Wookie. _

_- Może innym razem. Chodź Woo. Trzeba się jeszcze przebrać. - odrzekła szybko Calipso i wyciągnęła z kieszeni runę przywołania. Wookia trzymała swoją w ręku. Obie potarły symbol na runach. Byłysnęło mocnym światłem i obok nich stały dwa pokaźne i piekne wierzchowce. Bardzo specyficzne wierzchowce._

_Przy nogach elfki leżał zwinięty w kłębek wielka jak koń śnieżnobiała pantera o szmaragdowych ślepiach, uzbrojona w parę jak brzytwy ostrych kłów. Mruczał cicho i muskał wąsikiem łydkę swojej pani. Calipso schyliła się i podparła go za uchem, po czym obeszła kota i weszła na jego grzbiet. Szablozęby wierzchowiec miałknął i potrząsł głową. Wookia tymczasem wspinała się na grzbiet wielkiego słoniowatego stwora o czterech symetrycznie powiginanych kłach i długiej, sięgającej ziemi trąbie, ale za to malutkich uszkach. Elekk, bo tak nazywał się ten gatunek słonia prosto z Draenoru, stał pewnie na swych grubych jak pnie drzew nogach i prawie nie czuł ciężaru Draenejki, która usadowiła się na jego grzbiecie._

_- Komu w drogę, temu czas. - powiedziała Calipso i szturchnęła kota w bok. Ten wstał i ryknął._

_- Pa. - dodała Wookia. - Może załapiemy się jeszcze na ostatniego gryfa do Menethil._

_Odjechały. Ominęły księżycową studnie i zniknęły za zakrętem. Kroki ich rumaków odbijały się jeszcze echem po całej dzielnicy parkowej. Kayra otarła rękawem policzki i zaciągnęła nosem. Weszła na wzniesienie studni i usiadła na jej kamiennym brzegu. Księżyc wyjrzał zza drewnianej pagody i opromienił jej dziewczęcą twarz. Podparła podbródek ręką i westchnęła. W głowie miała mętlik. Zbyt dużo myśli naraz szukało rozpatrzenia. Najbardziej niepokoiła ją dzisiejsza bójka. Niewiele brakowało a by się pozabijały przez nagły impuls i siłę emocji. Znała to dobrze. Wiele razy dzięki brawurze udawało się pokonwyać nawet najzacieklejszych przeciwników, w tym także żołnierzy Hordy. Ale to co się stało dzisiaj było zupełnie innego kalibru._

_- Ech, wy lesby. Znalazłabyś se chłopa. - głos Sigil wybudził ją z zadumy. Sama elfka stała nad nią uśmiechnięta, z rękami wspartymi o boki i krecącą głową._

_- I mówi to ktoś, kto lubi to robić tylko "na pieska" - odparła Kayra z przekąsem._

_- Z tobą zawsze, moja ty panterko. - usiadła przy niej, oparła się o jej ramię i zamruczała przymilnie._

_Kayra zmieszała się trochę i odsunęła od niej. Sigil cały czas patrzyła się na nią z dziką zalotnością._

_- Sigil...eee...nie obraź się...znaczy ty też jesteś bardzo ładna...ale... - pomyślała chwilę. - ...ale...brakuje ci subtelności. - _

_Białowłosa elfka zrobiła trochę głupkowatą pytającą minę._

_- Bo...bo...w twoich oczach...widzę w nich tylko nienasycenie...pragnienie kontaktu fizycznego... -_

_- Dobra, dobra! Wiem, że jestem zboczona. Co na to poradzę? Lubie to. - zaśmiała się Sigil. - Jesteś dla mnie wielce atrakcyjna, ale... - _

_- Ale? - Kayra uniosła brew._

_Sigil przytuliła się do niej._

_- Przecież jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, no nie? - _

_- Oczywiście. - uśmiechnęła się niebieskowłosa i otuliła ręką jej szyję. - _

_- A właśnie, czemu zdecydowałaś się na życie les... - zaczęła Sigil ale przerwała._

_Nagle usłyszały dźwieki tłuczonego szkła i gruchotanych mebli dochodzące ze środku oberży. Zerwały się obie na równe nogi i pobiegły w stronę wejścia. Minęły futrynę. To co zoaczyły w środku było istnym pobojowiskiem. Ciężkie drewniane stoły leżały porozwalane i połamane. Cała podłoga była zasłana ich szczątkami. Jedno z krzeseł wisiało bezładnie w wybitym oknie, kilka innych wymieszało swoje części razem ze zdezelowanymi blatami. Podręczne beczułki z piwem stojące za barem poniosły różne obrażenia. Ta największa, na oko dziesięciogalonowa, miała całkowicie rozdarte wieko i wypełniający ją złocisty płyn spłynął na podłogę. W pozostałych tkwiły jakieś przedmioty. Obrazy na ścianach były podarte i podziurawione, jak również obsmarowane czymś lepkim, niby miodem. Personel oberży zniknął gdzieś, zapewne w kuchni, bo drzwi były zaryglowane._

_- Co, na Księżycową Matkę, tu... - powiedziała Kayra._

_- JA MU, KYYRWA, ZAEBJE! - usłyszały ryk._

_Szybko spojrzały się w tamtą stronę i wszystkie stało się jasno._

_- ...WPIERDÓL?! - odpowiedział mu drugi głos._

_Al wymachiwał pięściami jak głupi a Bezi wstawał właśnie z ziemi z wielką czerwoną śliwą pod okiem. Był wściekły, a od ilości gorzałki, którą w siebie tak raptownie wlał, aż para biła mu z uszu. _

_- NO CHODŹ, KURWA...hik! ZAROŚNIĘTY KURDUPLU! ZROBIĘ CI...hik! KURWA DRUGĄ PIZDĘ! - wypluł z siebie Al._

_- Al, daj spokój kurwa...hik! - wybełkotał Marek, którego chyba jedynie magia trzymała na nogach. Podpierał się niepewnie o ramię Ala._

_- Ćcho byćś Marekch! - krzyknął Holye. - Niech siem bijom! - _

_- Sam byś cicho! Chto to wszysko naprawi? - odpowiedział mag, wskazując na poniszczone sprzęty dookoła._

_- Mordy w kubły, szuje! - odezwał się Junak z rogu sali, po czym głośno zachrapał i jeszcze mocniej wtulił się w beczułkę, którą ściskał od początku wieczora. _

_- Sam szie zamchnij! - odpowiedział mu Yaxley, który był tak pijany, że nawet nie myślał o wstaniu z podłogi. Nawet jakby pomyślał to i tak by nie mógł. - Nis tylho byś kyrwa szpał! -_

_- Ta, śmierdzisz bardziej nisz przeposone gasie Ala! - dodał Bezi i zarechotał. Junak i tak go nie słuchał, bo spał. Al z drugiej strony..._

_- O ŻESZ TY KURWA! - rzucił się na krasnoluda z taką siłą, że zwalił ze stóp nie tylko niego ale też Marka, który i tak ledwno trzymał się w pozycji zbliżonej do pionu._

_Al zaczął go tłuc pięściami po facjacie raz za razem, coraz mocniej. Na podłodze zaczęło przybywać sladów krwi._

_- BĘZIESZ KYRWA FIKAŁ! JEBAKU TY! - darł się Al._

_- Al! - krzyknęła Kayra, ale Holye przyłożył jej rękę do ust. _

_- Ćśśśśśś... - syknął. Jego dłoń strasznie śmierdziała wódką._

_Bezi skamieniał nagle. Jego skóra stała się szara i gruba, niemal nieprzepuszczalna. Al uderzył Beziego w twarz po raz wtóry. Usłyszał głuchy dźwięk a w dłoni poczuł ostry ból. Ten moment wystarczył krasnoludowi. Jego dłoń zalsniła złotym światłem i wylądowała na twarzy Ala. Ten, jak rażony gromem, odleciał kilka metrów w tył i wpadł na ladę. Miał przestawiony nos a z dziurek obficie sikała krew. Zamroczyło go._

_- Mmgh! - Kayra próbowała się wyrwać z uścisku Holya._

_"Sigil, co ty wyprawiasz? Pomóż..." - pomyślała._

_Poczuła jak coś ją muska w dłoń. Spojrzała w dół i zobaczyła dużą, dorosłą owcę. Yaxley trzymał wyciągniętą w jej stronę i uśmiechał się obleśnie. Pokiwał palcem._

_- Ja sie barzzo prszę, nie pszkazaj! - wymamrotał._

_- Bee... - odpowiedziała owca._

_Al wstał z ziemi. Widać było, że mocno kręciło mu się w głowie bo słaniał się i kiwał na boki jednocześnie trzymając się za czoło._

_- Ty szmato! Hammer of Justice? Mnie? -_

_- Zrobie wszystko, by wygrać, palancie! -_

_Rudowłosy paladyn nagle wyprostował się a na jego ciało spłynął snop jasnego światła. Rozlało się kaskadą po podłodze i oświetliło całą salę z oślepiającą mocą. Tam gdzie Al miał plecy, widniały teraz dwa złociste, anielskie skrzydła._

_- Tak ci teraz pierdolnę, że...hik! - _

_- No chodź! - _

_"Dość!" - pomyślała elfka._

_Wyrwała się z uścisku Holya i strzeliła go mocno z pięści w podbródek, mrocząc go na kilka sekund. Elfka zrobiła krok w tył i znikła w cieniu._

_- So do... - krzyknął Holye, kiedy odzyskał pełnie władzy nad zmysłami. Kayry nie było jednak w pobliżu. - Chzie ona ... - nie dokończył zdania. Padł jak długi._

_- Wybacz Holye, to dla twojego dobra. - szepnęła do nieprzytomnego paladyna. _

_Yaxley znowu zasnął ale efekt jego czaru trwał. Sigil nadal była owcą. Nie było jednak zagrożenia, że będzie chciał jej przeszkodzić. Bardzo ją to ucieszyło, bo sytuacja między walczącymi robiła się coraz gorsza. Bezi również przywołał skrzydła, określane przez jej mistrza jako Mszczący Gniew i był gotowy do dalszych, krwawych zmagań. Kayra wiedziała jak zaciekli potrafią być paladyni w swoich bojach. W swoim czasie byli to najgorsi przeciwnicy Hordy a później Plagi Nieumarłych. Zakon, którego członkiem był Jim, prowadzony był przez samego Uthera Lightbringera - pierwszego i najpotężniejszego paladyna wszechczasów. Paladyni, uzbrojeni w błogosławione kafary i odziani w najwspanialsze pancerze, zawsze szli w pierwszych szeregach armii i to oni zadawali i przyjmowali najsilniejsze ciosy. Nawet teraz ich siła jest wciąż doceniana, ale jest ich już za mało. Szczególnie po czystkach Arthasa. Kiedyś bohaterowie niejednej bitwy, dziś sprawcy bójek w barach. Taki jest smutny los bezrobotnego wojaka. Choć teraz jest więcej pracy niż było. Jej mistrz otarł się o śmierć wiele razy, ale największe rany zadała mu Plaga. Nigdy nie wybaczył sobie, że nie zginął wtedy u boku Uthera. Długo nie mógł się pozbierać, póki nie odnalazła go pewna młoda Nocna Elfka..._

_- Nie pozwolę żebyście się pozabijali, moi drodzy! - powiedziała._

_Wybiło to ich z rytmu. Nie wiedząc, skąd dobiega głos, zaczeli się rozglądać. Kayra, która nadal była ukryta w cieniu, wykorzystała to. Zbliżyła się do Ala i z całej siły uderzyła go pięścią w bok głowy. Paladyn zwalił się z nógi, na jej nieszczęście, zachaczył o jej koszulę i pociągnął ją za sobą. Upadła z łoskotem na kolana. Ten niemiły zbieg okoliczności ujawnił ją. Bezi to zobaczył._

_- KYYYRWA! NA KIEGO GRZYBA TO ZROBIŁAŚ? TO JA MIAŁEM MU WPIERDOLIĆ! -_

_- Nikomu już dziś nie wpierdolisz. Koniec imprezy! - rzekła elfka stanowczym, niemal władczym głosem._

_- GROZISZ MI, KOBIETO? ...hik! - wygroził jej pięścią._

_- Nie grożę nikomu. Mówię tylko, że koniec imprezy. Dośc szkód już narobiliście. - Kayra wstała. Nastała niezręczna cisza._

_-...WPIERDOL?! - wrzasnął krasnolud._

_Bezi zaczął zbierać energię w swej prawej dłoni, która po chwili przybrała przybrała postać młota. Kayra zmierzyła go bystrym spojrzeniem i tupnęła. Rzuciła się pędem w jego stronę i tylko niebieska smuga światła dotrzymywała jej kroku. Dobiegła do zaskoczonego krasnoluda i zaszła go od boku. Słychać było uderzenie. Bezi złapał się za plecy._

_- OŻESZ KURW...moja nerka! - i padł na podłogę._

_Elfka westchnęła, wsparła ręce na biodrach i pokręciła głową. Znalazła jakieś w miarę całe krzesło i usiadła na nim._

_- Niańczenie to zdecydowanie nie moje zajęcie. -_

_Sigil wróciła już do swojej postaci i siedziała sobie wygodnie na Yexleyu._

_- Dobra robota. - uśmiechnęła się do niej. - A za tą owcę zapłacisz mi później. - stuknęła maga w czaszkę a ten wykrzywił się i chrapnął._

_- Tylko co my teraz zrobimy z tym bałaganem? - _

_- A co tu się stało? - _

_Obie elfki zerknęły na wejście do oberży. Stała tam niska kobieta o śniadej cerze i szarych włosach, ubraną w lekką zbroję płytową, z inkrustowaną buławą przy pasie i tarczą na plecach._

_- Cześć Magda! - powiedziała radośnie Sigil i puknęła od niechcenia Yaxa w głowę._

_- Witaj. Jak widać, mieliśmy małą imprezę gęsto zakrapianą alkoholem. - rzekła Kayra i wskazała na sciany i podłogę. - Jak tam twoja misja spod bram Portalu? -_

_Magda podeszła do lady i znalazła jeszcze pełny kufel piwa. Napiła się troszkę i przetarła ręką usta._

_- Cieżko było. Ci orkowie sami nie wiedzą, czego chcą. Nawet gdy chcą gadać pokojowo, to i tak strasznie mącą. Jak na lud żyjący w takiej "prostocie", strasznie komplikują nam zamiary. Dla mnie to jednak żaden powód do zdziwienia. Koniec końców jesteśmy przeciwnikami. - powiedziała Magda._

_- Ale doszliście do "jakiegoś" porozumienia, prawda? - spytała Kayra._

_- Doszliśmy jedynie do punktu, że żadna ze stron nie zamierza walczyć z drugą na tym obszarze. Naszym wspólną sprawą jest obrona Schodów przed kolejną inwazją Legionu. Moja misja skończyła się wraz z końcem dzisiejszych rozmów. Jutro pogada z nimi ktoś inny. -_

_Do oberży wleciał nagle półnagi Azax. Wymachiwał rękoma a czuć było od niego śliwowice. Magda wywaliła na niego oczy i niemal udławiła się kolejnym łykiem piwa, Sigil trwała w swej biernej wesołości a Kayra rzuciła mu przelotne i znudzone spojrzenie._

_- Ludzie, sexi-babki, tuzin sexi-babek mnie goni! - krzyknął, pełen pijackiego entuzjazmu. - Całe stado kapłanek i czarodziejek! Ale się obłapie! - _

_- Azax... - rzekła Kayra._

_- Ta? - _

_Elfka wskazała na porozrzucane tu i ówdzie części ubrań._

_- Zbieraj klamoty i do domu spać! - _

_- Czemu? - odrzekł Azax, wciąż uchachany._

_- Bo Sigil cię zje. - _

_Azax spojrzał na ponętną białowłosą elfkę i zarumienił się tak, że ten rumieniec przesłonił nawet purpurę goszczącą na jego twarzy jeszcze przed tym jak wybiegł na ulice._

_- Choćby i w piekle! - wykrzyknął._

_Sigil wystawiła rękę i drapnęła powietrze w kocim stylu. Miauknęła._

_- Nie jako kotek, Sig. Jako miś. - dodała Kayra._

_Sigil znów wystawiła rękę, która nagle nabrała kształtów wielkiej łapy dorosłego niedźwiedzia. Uderzyła nią o ścianę lady i pociągnęła pazurami po deskach. Zachrzęściło i w obiciu zostały cztery długie i głębokie szramy. Elfka na koniec spektaklu rzuciła mu dość zwierzęce spojrzenie. Mag wywalił się na podłogę i w wielkim pośpiechu zaczął szukać swoich rzeczy. W roztargnieniu rozerwał sobie spodnie, włożył głowę w rękaw szaty a tabard wciągnął szwami na wierzchu. Pożegnał się szybko i tak "ubrany" wyleciał z baru._

_- Dobrze, że nie zaczął świecić klejnotami, bo nasza Kayra zmieniłaby orientację. - powiedziała białowłosa elfka i zaśmiała się._

_- Bardzo śmieszne, kocico w rui. - Kayra zrobiła kwaśną minę._

_Magda skończyła swoje piwo i zachichotała._

_- A właśnie, Kay. Czemu nie chcesz mieć faceta? - spytała po chwili._

_Elfka jeszcze bardziej spochmurniała._

_- Nie chce o tym mówić. - odpowiedziała._

_- Czemu? - spytała Sigil. Chciała o to spytać już wcześniej. Była strasznie ciekawa._

_- Bo nie! To strasznie drażliwy temat. - skwitowała Kayra._

_- Ale nam chyba możesz powiedzieć, co nie? Nikt się nie dowie. - nalegała Sigil._

_Niebieskowłosa elfka podeszła do rozbitego okna i oparła się o parapet. Westchnęła głęboko i pozwoliła, by srebrzyste promienie zachodzącego księżyca oświetliły jej twarz._

_- Jak nie to nie. - rzekła Sigil z lekkim zawodem w głosie._

_- Sig... - zaczęła Magda._

_- To się stało kiedy byłysmy jeszcze w starej gildii. - powiedziała nagle Kayra, wciąż stojąc do nich plecami. - Był tam pewien Nocny Elf, zabójca. Od samego początku mojego członkostwa był mną zafascynowany a muszę powiedzieć, że i on zawrócił mi w głowie. Byłam jeszcze niepełnoletnia a po nim widać było, że był dorosły. Był dla mnie taki szarmancki i romantyczny, taki miły. Dawał mi kwiaty, prezenty, klękał przede mną przy ludziach i mówił, jaka jestem piekna. Powoli owijał mnie wokół swojego palca. Raz zaproponowałam mu, żeby przyszedł do domu mojego mistrza. Jego akurat nie było, wyjechał gdzieś. Od razu się zgodził i przyszedł do mnie. Chciałam z nim pogadać o sprawach bierzących. Wpuściłam go do domu...co później okazało się najgorszym błędem mojego życia. Złapał mnie za ręce a drugą ręką zakneblował. Zataszczył mnie tak na piętro, gdzie było duże łóżko. Rzucił mną o łóżko i zaczął zdzierać ubranie. Broniłam się jak mogłam, ale wtedy byłam jeszcze zbyt słaba. Rozerwał moją suknię i uderzył mnie mocno po twarzy. Od tamtego momentu pamiętam jedynie ból i krew na prześcieradle. Jego nie było. Zniknął, przepadł jak kamień w wodę. Już go więcej nie ujrzałam. Przekrwione i podarte rzeczy spaliłam i kupiłam nowe, jakby nigdy nic. Miałam jednak odrobinę szczęścia. - położyła rękę na brzuchu. - Nie zaszłam w ciążę. Od tamtego czasu wierzę tylko jednemu mężczyźnie, kiedy mówi mi, że mnie kocha. - odwróciła się._

_Sigil i Magda mogły zobaczyć na jej twarzy jakie cierpienie wywołało u niej to wyznanie. Łzy wartko spływały jej po policzkach a jej oczy utraciły cały blask. Próbowała się uśmiechać, ale czuła zbyt wielką gorycz, by uśmiechnąć się naprawde._

_- Mistrz Jim jest dla mnie jak ojciec, którego nigdy nie miałam. On stracił swą rodzinę w Lordaeronie, potem długo szukał śmierci a znalazł małą niebieską przybłęde, która chciała mu ukraść mieszek. Przygarnął mnie, nauczył jak się posługiwać mieczem i innych rzeczy. Ukochał jak swoje dziecko. Zawdzięczam mu wszystko. - pociągnęła nosem. - Nigdy mu nie powiedziałam co się wtedy stało. Za bardzo było mi wstyd. Bałam się też jego reakcji. - ukryła oczy pod rękawem koszuli i przetarła je. - Teraz juz wiecie czemu nie chce zakochać się w mężczyźnie. Chciałabym też, by to wszystko nadal zostało tajemnicą. - _

_Wśród jej słuchaczek trwała grobowa cisza. Nawet Sigil, która była tak ciekawa jej odpowiedzi, teraz gorzko żałowała, że wogóle chciała się dowiedzieć. To naprawde była strasznie poważna sprawa i naprawde duży błąd, że wymusiły na niej wyznanie. _

_- Nie sądziłyśmy, że to aż tak dramatyczna sprawa. Przepraszamy, nie powinnysmy... - powiedziała Magda._

_- Nie szkodzi. - Kayra wkońcu zdobyła się na normalny uśmiech. - Nawet trochę mi lżej na sercu. - _

_Przed drzwiami do oberży nagle zatrzymały się trzy wierzchowce. Ich jeźdźcy zeszli z ich grzbietów i wstąpili do środka. Magda i elfki nie spodziewały się gości o tak późnej porze. Usłyszały ożywioną rozmowę._

_- No i trzeba było się tak prać? Mówiłem, że wszystko będzie dobrze. - rzekł głośno męski głos._

_- Tak? A kto pierwszy wypadł z baru mówiąc coś przeznaczeniu? - odpowiedziała mu kobieta._

_- To było dawno i nieprawda, a wy tłukłyście się na serio. -_

_- Wiemy, wiemy. Ale jednak bez potrzeby. - do rozmowy dołączył drugi kobiecy głos._

_- Ale cię przecież przeprosiłam, mysiu-pysiu. - pierwsza kobieta przybrała bardziej zalotny ton. _

_- Woo, jesli będziesz mnie tak przepraszać częściej, to wkrótce zjesz mnie całego. -_

_Druga kobieta zachichotała._

_- No, ale najważniejsze, że i wy i Przytulanka z Saylorem jesteście cali. Co powiecie na strzemiennego przed pójściem spać? -_

_- Ależ Ojcze Paladynie, namawiasz nas do grzechu? -_

_- A co mnie tam, chodźmy. - zaśmiał się męski głos._

_Po kolei zza ściany wychodzili Jim, Wookia i Calipso. To co zastali w sali zdumiało nawet kapłankę._

_- A kto tu zrobił taki burdel? - rzekł Jim, łapiąc się za boki i rozglądając._

_Sigil z szerokim usmiechem wskazała na leżących i śpiących Ala i Beziego._

_- Mogłem się domyśleć. - dodał z wyrzutem._

_- Chwilę nas nie ma i już wszyscy się biją. - powiedziała Calipso i usiadła na ladzie._

_- Poszli za przykładem. - Sigil zachichotała._

_- O, Magda! Kiedy wróciłaś? - krzyknął Jim, ucieszony._

_- Cześć. - _

_Wookia i Calipso również się przywitały. Draenejka nie poskąpiła sobie okazji do żartu i powiedziała, że Magda urosła od ich ostatniego spotkania. Śmiechu za wiele nie było. Kayra ziewnęła przeciągle._

_- Ranek już niedługo a ja nawet oka nie zmrużyłam. - powiedziała._

_- Przecież jesteśmy nocnymi stworzeniami. - stwierdziła Cal._

_- Tak, ale ta noc zbyt dużo ze mnie wyciągnęła. Muszę się przespać. - _

_Jim klasnął w dłonie._

_- Zatem proponuję, żebyśmy wszyscy udali się na spoczynek a później odkupimy straty jakie poniósł bar. -_

_- Wtóruję. - rzekła Kayra, tłumiąc kolejne ziewnięcie._

_- A co ze strzemiennym? - spytała Wookia._

_- Innym razem. Muszę ululać moją małą. - powiedział paladyn, a z ust wyrwał się cichy smiech._

_Sigil złapała Kayre pod ramię._

_- Ja spię dzisiaj z Kay! -_

_Calipso złapała ja za drugie._

_- O nie! Kayra to moja dziewczyna i spi dzisiaj ze mną! - _

_- Przecież nie masz na nią monopolu. Podziel się! -_

_- Kayra to nie przedmiot! Odczep się! -_

_- Ale ja też chcę! -_

_Ciągnęły ją to w jedną stronę to w drugą. Niebieskowłosa elfka nie miała siły nawet by się zaczerwienić. Wiedziała, że Sigil robi to tylko ze względu na dobrą zabawe._

_- Dziewczyny, przecież się nie rozdwoje... - wymamrotała. Te jednak wciąż robiły swoje. Wreszcie Jim wkroczył między walczące._

_- Dobrze, wystarczy! - rzekł. - Kayra będzie dzisiaj spała w domu. - _

_Calipso zżedła mina a Sigil zachichotała._

_- Potrzebny jej odpoczynek a nie miłosne harce, moje drogie. -_

_Kayra ziewnęła jeszcze raz, potwierdzając słowa jej mistrza._

_- Może później, dziewczyny. - wstała, obcałowała wszystkich na dobranoc i z usmiechem na twarzy wyszła z baru._

_- Dorej nocy zyczę. - Jim pokłonił się i podążył za uczennicą. Nie minęło dziesięć minut jak lokal opustoszał._

_Jim i Kayra wyszli na ulice Stormwind i ruszyli wzdłuż parku. Niebo z ciemnego granatu powoli i warstwowo przechodziło w indygo i jasniejsze odcienie. Czuć było zblizający się dzień. Słowiki i wróble opuściły swoje gniazda w poszukiwaniu jedzenia. Serwowały również innym mieszkańcom miasta głośną i melodyjną pobódkę. Słońce starało się przebić przez linie horyzontu, wysyłając swoje pierwsze promienie i oświetlając iglicę świątyni w dzielnicy katedralnej. _

_- Mistrzu, czemu nie odleciałeś do Menethil? - spytała elfka._

_- Facet od gryfów chyba zrobił sobie przerwę, bo jak tam zajechałem to go nie było. Znalazłem za to opróżnioną do połowy butelkę gorzałki. -_

_- Aha... -_

_- Później dopadły mnie Cal i Wookia. Jak się do mnie przyssała... -_

_Jim uśmiechnął się nerwowo i podrapał po głowie. Kayra zaczęła się śmiać._

_- Powiedziałem, że jej przebacze jesli pozwoli mi odetchnąć. Ta kobieta nie zna granic. - _

_Kayra położyła Jimowi rękę na ramieniu. Paladyn już dawno przyzwyczaił się, że jego uczennica, choć młodsza, jest o głowę wyższa._

_- Ułożycie sobie jakoś życie. - rzekła._

_Jim objął ją ręką wokół talii._

_- Dobre z ciebie dziecko, Kayro. - _

_Elfka usmiechnęła się a Jim popatrzył na jej twarz z dumą. Tak idąc znikli za bramą parkową._

_--X--X--X--X--_

_Nastał kolejny poranek w stolicy Sojuszu. Straże opuścili swoje posterunki, by udac się na rutynowy obchód. Sprzedawcy opuścili swoje domy, by otworzyć sklepy. Otworzono główną bramę dla przyjezdnych, a mistrz gryfów znów pojawił się przy swoim stadzie. Życie wkradało się w mury starego miasta. Rozpoczął się kolejny pracowity dzień targowy..._

_- Proszę pana, czas wstawać. - powiedział barman, potrząsając delikatnie rudowłosego paladyna._

_- Nie drzyj się tak! ... ee co? - bąknął Al i zerwał się z podłogi. Głowa bolała go piekielnie. Objął spojrzeniem cały bar i wstających towarzyszy nocnej zabawy. - A co to jest? Bar czy burdel? - _

_- No właśnie... chciałbym o tym z panem pomówić. - zaczął barman ale Al odszedł od niego i zbliżył się do lady._

_- Zaraz se pogadamy ale najpierw nalej pan piwa, bo mam strasznego kaca! - krzyknął Al. - I sprzątnijcie tutaj, bo wygląda to tak jakby się tu krowy pieprzyły! -_

_Barman tylko westchnął i spuścił głowę. _


End file.
